High Voltage!
by thepaperfalcon
Summary: School, work, cup ramen, and a hot roommate. How will Tenten be able to settle down in this strange new environment? ONESHOT TemaTen Rated for sexual intercourse. AU.


**A/N: **Finally! My plotless lemon with a plot! Yeah, it's pretty damn long for a one-shot. But yeah, I guess I went a bit overboard?

* * *

The city of Suna isn't a very exciting place. But it's not boring either. Maybe there's more to it than I've seen so far, but it's pretty dull right now. When I had first arrived, I wasn't expecting much from these dunes. God, if only I knew what to expect.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves.

My name is Tenten, and I'm nineteen years old. I've lived in Konoha all my life, until my mother decided to send me off to Suna. Just because I was interfering with her relationships, she sends me to another city. So I didn't like her past eight pigs-of-a-boyfriends. Is it so wrong to wish for the best for my mother? So now I'm out on my own, a thousand miles away from her. It's not so bad, since I practically gave up worrying about her.

My only issue here is probably money. My mom doesn't bother to send me enough money. Fortunately, my roommate was nice enough to introduce me to a job at an ice cream parlour nearby, she's very well acquainted with the owner apparently. It's not great, but it gets me by. I make enough to pay my rent at least. I use the leftover money for cup ramen.

My roommate is a weird one. She's couple inches taller than me, about twenty-one years old. She seems to like putting her hair into four pompoms. It's kinda strange but it really suits her. She defies the norm, which is something I like about her. And above all, she's hot. Seriously. Coming from me, who's sexuality remains undecided, is saying a lot. I've only dated one person in my whole life: Konoha heartthrob, Hyuuga Neji.

I don't even know how we came to be. I'm not even all that good-looking. But y'know, they say love is blind.

We went out for nearly three years. We broke up last year after he told me he was gay. So since then, I've ever so discreetly turned my attention away from guys.

Anyways, I'm renting her apartment for the time being. I didn't get much of a choice since her place was the cheapest. She doesn't mind that I hand in my rent late too, which is a relief. We barely talk to each other since she's either locked in her room or she's out. She told me she was a screenwriter. But I didn't have time to care anyways, since I'm always busy with school stuff. But through the few times we _did_ talk, I thought she's a pretty cool person.

I've been here for two weeks, and though it's not quite comfortable, it's gone by pretty well. It's not that this apartment is ugly and run-down or anything. Far from that, actually. It's a really cozy place with a homey feel to it. Complete with living room beanbag chairs and a lava lamp. But I'm up to my neck in work, trying much too hard (as usual) to catch up. Usually you'd think an unstoppable drive is a good thing… I've had to do a couple of odd jobs on top of my place at the ice-cream parlour. Plus I have school every weekday, with various exams and tests strewn in. I usually only get two hours of sleep everyday, three if I finish up early.

Outwardly everything is pretty normal, but I'm not too oblivious to know what's _really_ happening around this place.

On the Saturday of my first week here, I was sitting in the living room, textbooks and papers everywhere. I was reviewing my textbooks, taking and highlighting notes as well. I frowned, since when was taking notes such a dilemma? I can't say I'm too smart, but I do try hard. I'm desperately trying to catch up, but Suna's curriculums are just so damn _difficult_. But maybe, _just_ maybe I was trying a bit _too_ hard. But it doesn't matter. I planned on reading and understanding this accursed textbook by Monday.

Suddenly, a loud knock came from the door. I jumped, dropping my highlighter into my oversized pile of notes. I cursed under my breath before making my way to the door. I grabbed my roommate's keys from the counter, assuming she came back for them.

I didn't even bother looking through the little peephole on the door, thinking it had to be her. But when I opened it, I saw nothing but a set of absolutely amazed blue eyes. What? Is my face blue or something?

"So it's _you_!" the stranger exclaimed excitedly. I raised an eyebrow at her, confusedly.

"Who the hell are you?" I scoffed. However, she seemed to have ignored me when she continued spazzing.

"Wow, she was right! You _are_ pretty damn cute," she said pulling on my cheeks. Who can "she" possibly be?

"Oi! What the hell?" I cried, trying to slap her hands away from me. I sighed in relief as my roommate appeared beyond the door. The crazy lady was still tugging on my cheeks.

"Ino, what the hell are you doing?" she asked calmly, pulling her spastic friend away from me. I huffed softly, pushing my glasses back up with the back of my hand.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. You sure know how to pick them, Temari. I love feisty girls like her!" I gaped at them for a second before shoving Temari's keys in her face and going back to my books. Ino lunged at me again, but I managed to dodge her tackle, kicking her in reflex.

"Ooh, she's a bookworm too? She's like Hinata and Sakura mixed in one! Ne, where can I get a pet like that?" She laughed despite having just been kicked on the shin. This lady is crazy.

"She's just my roommate, Ino," Temari sighed, sauntering over to the kitchen.

Ino just propped her elbows on the counter, "Well, if you don't want her…"

"Don't even think about it," Temari replied rather coldly as she shuffled through the fridge. I could have been imagining it but I detected a hint of protectiveness in her voice. Why am I sounding hopeful?

"Well, she ain't yours. Whose is she?" The crazy blonde was staring at me now, I can feel it as I'm digging through my notes for my highlighter. I looked up at them for a second, just to see Ino lick her lips playfully at me. I felt a shiver as I quickly turned back to my notes.

"Like I would know. Unlike _some_ people, I don't enjoy prying into other people's personal lives."

I ignored the two of them while they shuffled around the apartment, too engrossed in my notes to pay attention to anything.

I looked up when I heard Temari unlock the door for Ino as she was about to leave.

"Don't rape anyone on the way home," the tall blonde said nonchalantly.

"Well, don't rape anyone _at_ home," Ino replied, flashing me a smile. I glared back at her. What's _that_ supposed to mean? Why is she looking at me like that!

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Temari said with a short laugh. She leaned down and gave the smaller blonde a peck on the lips before closing the door after her. My eyes were wide as I gaped at the door even as Temari went into the kitchen. I continued gaping even as she flopped down on the seat next to me, flipping on the TV with a bag of chips in hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" She said, waving her potato chip in front of my face. I snapped back to reality and turned to look at her.

"Y-you kissed her!" I said, backing up a bit on the couch. No shit, Tenten. Now she's going to think you're demented or something.

She just shrugged, "So? I kiss everyone."

"But you kissed _her_!" She raised an eyebrow at me and placed her bag of chips on the coffee table.

My eyes went wide as she inched closer towards me. I backed up the closer she got, shrinking into the armrest as much as I could. She came closer still, until she was hovering above me.

"W-w-w-what are you…." I started to say, but she cut me off as she pried my knees away from my chest, landing a very quick feather-like kiss on my lips. I had barely felt it, since it was like a soft staccato, but I didn't mind it as much as I thought I would.

I've never thought her to be a lesbian. Or even a bisexual. People like her usually come in two kinds: Straight or straighter. Well that's the way it was in Konoha at least. Shows how much understanding I had…

"O-oh my god…. Ew, Temari! W-What the hell was that for?" I said wiping my mouth with my sleeve angrily. Sure, I liked it. But you've gotta pretend just in case.

"I was just proving my point that I kiss _everybody_," she said with a smile and shrugged, going back to watching TV.

I groaned as I moved into the farthest chair from her, dragging all my notes with me. I looked up for a second to push my glasses up properly, but caught her smirking at me.

A couple of days later, I was working in the ice-cream parlour when a familiar blonde came in. My co-worker at the cashier ducked down at the sight of her. I know she's scary but not really scary enough to have to _hide_ from her.

"Tenten-chan!" Ino cried happily, fluttering towards the counter, "where's Sakura?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my pink-haired co-worker making weird hand gestures at me.

"Uh, she went home earlier cause she wasn't feeling too good," I lied without batting an eyelash. It's a skill I learned from my mom. Sad isn't it?

"Hm… she's my roommate though… and I was just at home," she said looking at me skeptically with a raised brow. Whoops, well I wouldn't know.

"You must've missed her on the way here."

"I guess so," she giggled, "well I'll go find Sakura then."

She started towards the door, but suddenly stopped. She appeared to have found something interesting. She walked over to the cash register in the corner of the room, head tilted to the side. Oh shit. Well, I tried.

"Sakura!" the blonde cried. Oh, she's in trouble now… Sakura slowly stood up, looking sheepishly at Ino.

"H-hey, what are you doing here?"

"Are you avoiding me?" Ino whined, completely ignoring the fact that I was lying to her.

"Uh, no?" my co-worker said, scratching the back of her head.

"Does this mean you're picking Hinata over me?" the blonde demanded loudly. Whoa, this is new. Growing up in Konoha means that I've never been exposed to so many gays at once. It was obvious that Ino was into girls, but Sakura? She's pretty girly. I mean, she has pink hair for god's sakes! _Pink_! Wow, I didn't realize my little world was so small…

"Wh-what? No! Ino, I told you to give me some time to think about this, it's not easy you know!"

"Well, it's not easy for me either! Why would it take so long? It should be a no brainer! I thought you loved me!" Hn, serves her right for screwing around. Literally.

"I do! But I love Hinata too… and I know you've been seeing _her_ again!"

"What does it matter to you? I'm still single aren't I?"

"See, that's just it! You're always playing around! How will I know when you're ready to take things seriously?"

"W-What the hell is that supposed to mean? Temari and I are only friends! F-fine then! Go back to your little rich bookworm!" With that said, Ino stomped out of the store angrily, leaving an exasperated Sakura sprawled over the counter.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Tenten, this is probably new to you huh? Homosexuality is pretty popular around these parts of Suna. But don't worry, we're not out to get you," she explained with a small smile.

"You're…pretty popular huh?" The pink-haired girl rubbed her temples, sitting up in her seat.

"Nah, I just fooled around… well actually…no I didn't. I sort of did, but not intentionally. I liked Ino first, but she rejected me the first time I asked her out. So when Hinata confessed to me, I though I'd give it a try. But then Ino told me she loved me back and since I still loved her, I went out with her as well. But by then Hinata and I had already gotten pretty close and I realized I loved her too. So after they both found out about this… well you know. That," she told me sullenly, pointing out the window with her thumb.

So on my second week of living in Suna, I start to realize exactly how popular homosexuality was. More specifically, just how popular _Temari_ was in this area. Yeah, that's right. A real lady-killer she is. For the past few nights, she's been coming home with different girls of all ages, sizes, and shapes. Well if you look at her, she is pretty h… I mean promiscuous. Looking. Yeah… she's a bit masculine for a female but I guess that's what makes her…promiscuous. Looking.

Who am I kidding? She's downright sexy. Hottest girl in town, hands down. Wow, did that feel good to say.

Bringing home people isn't necessarily a bad thing. But when different people are staying over_ chronically_, then that's a problem. And I'm not stupid, 'cause I _know_ what they're doing. These walls aren't exactly thick. It's weird to be hearing different moans every night, not to mention _extremely_ distracting. That's why I try to get all my studying done before 12am. This means double the speed and sloppier the work. But its not like I have a choice.

I've tried to deal with this problem a number of times. I've tried talking to Temari about it and blocking out the noises with music, but neither of them was very pretty. So for now, I'll have to opt with trying my best to ignore them.

But I just can't help but wonder if it's as good as it sounds. Sometimes I wish I were the one screaming in there. Yeah, I admitted it. But come on, I've only had sex once in my life. It was _hardly_ worthwhile. I don't even know if it could even be defined as sex. I can talk about it in details right now. First, I stripped. Then Neji stripped. Impale. Thrust. Out. Done. That was pretty much it. I had to fake an orgasm on my first time, that's just sad. It's not like he was small I just didn't feel it. It was worse than masturbating in my opinion.

So here I am, sitting in bed reading my textbook. Tonight's victim was some perky brunette who looks about my age. I only got a glimpse of her while I was making noodles for a late dinner. She looked at me expectantly before pulling a confused Temari down for a round of tongue wars. She kept her gaze on me the whole time. I suppose she thought I'd be jealous or something 'cause she looked pretty damn cocky there. Poor Temari wasn't even responding. She had her back to me but I could see that she was as stiff as a board. The brunette was practically suffocating her with that scary kiss of hers.

After they broke off, Temari gave an audible sigh of relief. It seemed to go unnoticed because the brunette just smirked at me before dragging Temari into her room.

It's still quiet right now, so I'm guessing Temari's just trying to get her all riled up. I flipped through the pages idly, skimming through things. I heard a quick gasp from the room next to mine. A giggle. Another gasp. A groan. And A _very_ load moan. I looked up from my textbook and glared at the wall. I wonder why Temari herself never makes any noises. Maybe I'll ask her one day, but right now, study.

I drummed my fingers on my thigh, trying my hardest to concentrate on the tiny text. Suddenly an especially loud moan sounded through the thin walls, causing me to drop my textbook in surprise. The corner of the heavy book dug into the folds of my forbidden area through the blankets, emitting a strange noise from the back of my throat. Shit, what the hell was that? I quickly picked up my textbook, tossed it off the bed, and turned out the lights.

Obviously sleep was unsuccessful, since the sounds seem to get louder as the night wore on. How the hell can the two of them go on for so long? I can feel my body behaving strangely as I listen to the girl's screams of pleasure in the room next to mine. That loud shrill scream that cuts into the silence of my room every few seconds. The sound is no doubt annoying, but it's also quite mesmerizing. My body seems to be reacting to it. I can feel the dull throb of my own sex. I twisted and squirmed, anything to control myself.

My imagination ran wild at the thought of what Temari had done to trigger all the screams. I can imagine the synchronization of the moans, the body movements, and Temari's wandering tongue. I couldn't control my thoughts. The burning desire to _be_ the writhing girl under her overwhelmed and completely consumed me.

I only vaguely remember telling myself to go to sleep and ignore everything. She screamed again as she reached her second climax that night. Then all was quiet. My consciousness came back to me as I heard a door squeak open. Footsteps. I expected to hear the door slam afterwards, but it never came. I froze as I heard someone opening the door to my own room.

"Hey," came Temari's weary voice, "I know you're not asleep." I shuffled in my bundle of blankets, turning around to look at her. I glared at her even though I couldn't see where she was.

"I don't even need to _see_ your eyes to know you're glaring at me. I just wanna say sorry about all this. I didn't think she'd be so loud. Sorry for all the nights I kept you up," she apologized sheepishly.

"Wait," I said as I saw her shadowy figure turn to leave, "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why don't you ever scream or anything during sex?" She crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe.

"Sex? I've never had sex before," she replied with slightly mocking tone.

"What the hell? You're lying straight to my face! Have you no shame? I can hear you too perfectly clearly."

"Oh, tch. That. I don't consider that sex. It's exercise."

"What?" This girl is unbelievable.

"Well, yeah I did fuck her. Fucked her up quite well too, but its just casual stuff. Both of us just do it for kicks."

"Isn't that sex then?"

"Isn't sex the same as making love?"

"Uh. I suppose so?"

"Then that wasn't sex since there was no love involved."

"Well whatever, that doesn't answer my question though."

"I don't know," she said with a shrug, "I just don't feel it, so I don't scream."

"Aren't you supposed to…reciprocate?"

"Not if your partner is out of energy before you are." I can feel her grinning at me in the dark.

"Eh, okay then… go back to bed," I said, waving at her.

Needless to say, I had a hell of a time getting to sleep that night.

The next day I bought a pair of earplugs. Since Temari's nightly partners change every night, I had no way of telling who likes to be loud. When I got home from the store that day, there were boxes of various sizes littered around the living room, some stacked on top of one another.

"Jeez, what the hell?" came Temari's deep voice from her room, "How long do you plan on staying here?" I sat down on the couch with a juice box in hand, quietly listening in on their conversation.

"Long enough for Sakura to make her decision!" Ino's not-so-perky voice replied from the same room.

"How long is that?"

"I wish I knew."

"Well, even so…do you really need _this_ much stuff?" Temari cried with a soft _thump_ following it.

"Hey, be careful with that! And yes, I do! I took _everything_ with me just to prove how serious I am about this."

"What the fuck? _Everything_? Where the hell am I supposed to sleep then?"

"Uh…on the couch?"

"…This is my apartment…"

"I'm sorry! Just once, please!"

"If you hadn't been my friend for so long, I'd sock you. You owe me one."

"Thank you, Temari! But hey, don't you have a list of girls who you can stay over with?"

"Uh, not recently."

"What? You're done with all of them already?"

"Nah, I've only been meeting younger girls recently. So you know, parents and all."

"You're horrible!"

"I know."

"Well, you can always sleep with Tenten. I know you want to." My ears perked up at Ino's teasing comment. I hope she doesn't mean…

"Nah, I don't think she'd appreciate it."

"My, since when did you care?"

"Since always! Hey, they hit on me first, alright?"

"I'm so sure. You should just jump her like you do with every other girl. We can have so much fun with her once you gaytalize her!"

"Just shut up already, Ino. And not a word when she comes home."

"Right, right. I just hope you don't moan her name too loud in the middle of the night while you touch yourself," the blonde said, laughing. I felt the blood rush to my face when she said that, especially to my ears. I felt that familiar pulsing between my legs as I mentally pictured it. I don't know, nor do I want to know, why I did that.

Just then, Temari walked out of her room to pick up some more boxes, not noticing me at all. She picked up two cardboard boxes, each stacked on top of each other, and re-entered her room. I guess she didn't see me. She made several trips back and forth until finally, just as she was about to sit down and relax in the armchair next to me, she saw me.

"Hey, when did you come home?" she asked casually with a hint of uneasiness. I decided not to let her know that I was listening in on her and Ino's conversation.

"A while ago," I replied as vaguely as I could.

"Well, Ino's moving in for a while if you're wondering about the boxes."

"What? So sudden?" I said, feigning a surprised expression. She just nodded as she reached for the TV remote. I pushed this along farther by curiously asking her why.

"Love problems I guess. Well, the good news is that I won't be able to bring anyone home for the next, hopefully short, while." Oh damn, I wasted my money on these goddamn earplugs.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" I inquired as if I was genuinely curious about this whole situation. I had decided to repeat Ino's question, but tried to be discreet about it.

"I don't know, probably out here…. unless you don't mind me sharing a room with you. Don't worry I won't do anything sudden or uncomfortable to you. Trust me, half a bed beats a whole sofa. Please?" She tried with a small pout. Well, I didn't see that coming. _Especially_ that undeniably adorable pout.

"I suppose I'm in no position to deny it since this is your place. But only if you cut my rent by half while Ino's using your room."

She gave me a surprised look but thought about it for a bit. "Well, I suppose that should be okay, I'm not in desperate need of money or anything. So deal!" Temari smiled, sticking her hand out in front of her. I smiled back as well and grabbed it in a handshake.

The moment our fingers touched, a small spark traveled throughout my body. It was faint, but no doubt noticeable. I can't explain that feeling, so I settled for a simple static shock. That's all. I shrugged everything off as Temari called to me from across the room, asking me to help move some stuff.

There weren't a lot of boxes left, so we finished off pretty quick. I made myself a simple lunch before going back to my room to study for an upcoming test. It's my first test of the year and screwing up on this is definitely not on my agenda. I piled my notes on one corner of the desk, going through them and finished off my second highlighter that week. I spent a good couple hours going through everything thoroughly once. I planned to go a second time after I made myself a cup of coffee. Taking my flashcards with me, I made my way to the kitchen. Not a very exciting day, but I'll have to make do.

While I waited for my coffee to brew, I sat up on the countertop, flipping through the cards and mumbling to myself.

"Whatcha' doing?" said an excited voice from behind me. I looked up from my cards for a second to glare at the cabinets in front of me. I'm going to kill you the next time I see you, Sakura.

"What does it look like?" I said with a roll of my eyes as I flipped to the next card.

"Flashcards eh?" Ino replied in an oddly amused tone.

"Yeah, I have school…unlike some people."

"Hey! I have school too you know! And if I do recall correctly, I go to the same school as you. SCA right? Suna College of Arts?"

"What the hell? You stalker."

"Nah, Photography is one of my courses, I see you in the courtyard a lot. Last time I took a couple pictures for an assignment, I hope you didn't mind. What's that for?" She asked, pointing to the flashcards.

"Art education."

"Oh, that'd explain all that text…"

"Wait," I said, suddenly turning to look at the blonde. Realization of what she had said earlier had finally sunk in. "What do you mean by you took a couple of pictures of me?"

She looked taken aback. "N-nothing. I was to take pictures of some new students as a warm-up assignment. Sorry I didn't as you first, but I did a bit of procrastinating and…yeah. I still have the negatives if you want them."

"Nah, it's alright," I said nonchalantly, going back to my cards.

"Hey why are you taking that course anyway?"

I shrugged and replied, "It's interesting (1). I love arts and I love kids. But I don't want any of my own. They're only fun for a while, you know. My real passion is blacksmithing, but I don't know if I can survive with that. I still have to eat… "

Ino giggled, "You and Temari share the same opinion on kids. Sometimes, she's gotta work with younger ones in the studio. 'Fucking pain in the ass' to quote her. That's interesting. I don't know anyone who likes blacksmithing. And I _do_ know a decent amount of people, for your information. Why are you always in the courtyard then?"

I shrugged. "It's peaceful and nice to look at."

"Well I need to finish unpacking." I watched her as she skipped back to her room.

"Oh by the way," Ino said with a large grin, poking her head out of the door, "tell Temari that I'm making dinner tonight." I scratched my head and looked around the living room and kitchen.

"Where is she?" I called back.

"She went to the studio to hand in some script thingy."

"Then can't you tell her?"

"Nope, I need to go grocery shopping in a few." I closed my eyes and sighed before pouring the freshly brewed coffee into a large mug and retreating back into my room.

Sure enough Ino left a couple minutes later, so I took this time to enjoy the tranquility. Deciding to put away my studies for a bit, I curled up on the living room couch with a book I stole from Temari's bookcase. Hey, it's not like she noticed. But since I haven't had much sleep lately, I fell asleep before I could even finish the first chapter.

_My eyes fluttered open as I felt a pair of vaguely familiar lips on my own. I couldn't help but give a soft mewl before my vision came to focus. I felt my heart skip a beat as I found myself caught in their dark emerald eyes. My eyes widened a bit as I quickly realized who it was. But my mind immediately went blank as soon as I felt the tip of her tongue gently pushing it's way between my lips, as if asking for entrance. I instinctively complied, I knew I should've pushed her away instead, but I was too caught up in the kiss to think properly. I tried to push myself up into a sitting position, but she pushed me back down onto the couch, breaking the kiss as well. I looked up at the older girl with a confused and bewildered expression. She smirked at me before coming down and captured my lips once more. _

_I felt her shift a bit so that she was straddling my hips. I shivered as I felt her hands roam around my stomach. I felt my breath hitch in my throat when her fingertips brushed over a particularly sensitive spot. She pulled away abruptly and look at me, a look of hungry lust in her eyes. I shrank back into the couch a bit Her hand moved higher as she gave me butterfly kisses along my jaw. _

_I gave a soft moan as her hand inched under my bra, with her long nails digging slightly into the soft sensitive flesh. Her other hand went to my back, unhooking my bra quickly. She pushed my shirt up to my chin before tossing away my bra unceremoniously. My face flushed fiercely as the cold air erected both my nipples. She moved up again and nibbled on my ear gently._

"_They're adorable," she whispered huskily into my ear before flicking my left nipple back and forth with her thumb. I moaned and instinctively arched slightly into her hand, an electric shock coursing through my body. Her mouth flew from my ear to my right nipple, pulling on it slightly between her teeth. Her hand played with my right nipple while she toyed with her other one with her mouth. I cried out at the sensations coursing through me. My entire body was on fire, and was burning still as she switched from the right nipple to the left. My entire body arched into her mouth as I grabbed the back of her head, moaning her name softly._

"_Tenten…" she murmured into my chest, "Tenten…."_

"Tenten!" someone shouted, shaking me awake somewhat roughly. Oh my god…a dream. What kind of dream was _that_? Ew…erotic dream? I feel all gross now…

My eyes opened slowly, going wide as I found a pair of familiar green eyes looking confusedly at me. I jumped back on the couch, hiding behind the book that I had been holding before I slept.

"Jesus Christ, Tenten! Where's Ino?" I relaxed as she stood up, looking down at me with crossed arms.

"Uh, g-grocery shopping I think," I replied nervously, placing the book behind me on the end table.  
"Well that's weird… Shove over then, I'm gonna kill time and watch some TV." I looked at her blankly as she sat down beside me, reaching behind me for the remote control on the end table. I felt electricity course throughout my body as her sleeve and hand brushed over my back.

"I'm just going to go back to studying then," I said ducking into my room hurriedly.

"Alright," she replied boredly, not bothering to even look at me.

My heart hammered in my chest wildly as I slid back into my chair. That dream… I hope I didn't say anything out loud that she might've heard. But it was so sensual, but so sexy at the same time. I bet this is only a taste of what those girls get. Now that I've felt it in my imagination, I can't help but be curious, and just a bit envious of the girls.

I've never given much thought about my sexuality, really. But I grew up as I tomboy, and thought nothing of it. I don't give much for titles. I guess I believe love will just come to me. But I don't think it matters much now anyway.

My imagination will be the only place I can feel her hands. There's no way she would touch me like… I've seen all her victims. They were all so incredibly sexy or cute. I don't stand a chance. Maybe if I wear make-up… No! What the hell am I thinking? Then I'll be just like the rest of them! I _refuse_ to be just like everyone else.

I'll convince myself that this is just a phase. I'm in a surreal world created by my crazy dream. A figment of my imagination, that's what. So I'll just keep concentrating on my upcoming test and forget all about this.

Needless to say, I didn't get much studying done. Again. My mind kept wandering to her gentle long fingers, and green eyes so darkened with want. Her want for me, and only me. I shivered slightly despite the stuffy room. With the help of an out of control imagination, even my own touches send a slight shock throughout my entire body. I felt a strange but somewhat familiar throbbing between my legs, each throb sending my body aflame. I wiggled in my seat, my head spinning out of control. I dropped my pencil and banged my head on the desk, hoping to come to my senses. Unfortunately that just shoved my head even deeper into the gutters.

I don't know what Temari is doing to me. It's like some kind of black magic or something. I don't even know what it is I'm feeling for her. Is it just plain lust? Or is there something more to it? But I'm just so desperate for her touch right now… I don't know what to think. I know she's capable of so much more than the Temari in my dream, but I doubt I'll ever know just how much she's capable of.

"Hey," a soft voice said gently beside me. No, this can't be another dream. I don't think I can handle it. I opened my eyes to see sandy-brown pompom right by my nose. I jumped back out of my chair, slinging her right in the jaw.

"Holy shit, Tenten," Temari groaned in pain, rubbing her jaw, "I was just helping you clean up the mess you made here. God don't have to get all violent…"

"S-sorry," I said quietly, falling back into my chair.

"Don't worry about it. Damn, you sure know how to pack a punch…even though you're so small and all."

"Hey! You're not that tall either!"

"Oh yeah?" she challenged with a cocked brow. She took me by both my hands, sending electrical shivers down my spine, and pulled me up from my seat. She came closer to me, so that her breasts were pressing against my own. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to suppress a moan. But I couldn't help but notice that she was standing a bit too close for just measuring our height. I felt her heart beat against my cheek. I was surprised to find both our hearts beating in perfect unison. Was she as nervous as I was in this awkward position? Then again it was her fault.

"I beg to differ," she laughed with a hint of nervousness, petting me on the head.

"I-It's your shoes!" I cried, pointing accusingly at her feet.

"Tenten… I'm not wearing shoes," she said with a more confident laugh. I don't think I've noticed this before, but her laugh is really… alluring. I also love how she says my name. It just throws it all in a whole new dimension. Because her voice is so husky for a female, it's just so…so…goddamn sexy! In a lack of words…

"Oh yeah! I forgot I came here to tell you that dinner's ready."

"W-what? Me too?" Just the thought of a day without cup noodles has me floating in the air.

"Yeah, she feels bad for forcing you to room with an animal like me," she said with a roll of her eyes before exiting. An animal huh? Why does the sound of that make me all bubbly inside?

Temari and I sat at the dining table, waiting for Ino quietly. She flew in shortly afterwards, dish after dish, her long blonde hair drifting gracefully behind her in a ponytail.

I swear I could've fainted at the amount of delicious-looking food on the table. This looks better than my mom's cooking.

"Help yourself," Ino said with a wide grin as she took a seat across from me. That was all the encouragement I needed before I hurriedly said my thanks and dug into the various dishes laid out in front of me (2).

"Holy crap, have you been starving her these past few weeks?" Ino asked with a laugh.

Temari shrugged before replying with a smile, "I'm not responsible who—I mean what she eats, that's gonna have to cost her extra." I nearly choked as she winked at me from beside me.

"I can't cook and I can't afford to eat out everyday," I explained to Ino simply, trying to ignore Temari's sexual innuendo.

"Well, why would you wanna eat out when there's a perfect piece of meat at home?" Temari reached over and gave her a smack on the side of her head.

I sighed and continued eating in silence as Temari and Ino continued chatting about nothing important.

The three of us just sat down and drank a bit (3) after dinner. But we eventually got bored and played some Twister. Yup, Twister. The most embarrassing game ever invented. I had myself staring right into Temari's crotch, and Ino was practically dry-humping me. Yeah, definitely embarrassing. We also watched some random unlabeled movie from Temari's massive shelf of junk. It turned out to be some X-rated thing. Surprise, surprise. It was pretty disgusting though, since it was some crazy hetero crap. Temari didn't mind too much, but she did cringe at the sex scenes (which there was a hell lot of). Ino just hid her face behind the cushion. Unable to bear the trauma, we turned off the TV shortly after the first quarter of the movie.

A couple hours later, I found the three of us in the living room couch. Ino leaned on my shoulder, drinking her fifth bottle of beer. Temari sat by my legs, strumming "Tears In Heaven" on a guitar she hid in her room (4). However, she abruptly changed the tune to "More than Words".

"Saying, 'I Love you' is not the words I want to hear from you," I melted into the couch as she sang to the song she was playing. Her deep voice just made the song twice as beautiful.

"It's not that I don't want you to say… but if only you knew how easy it would be to show me how you feel."

She turned and looked up at me. I looked down at her with a slightly confused look. She smiled before continuing, "More than words is all you have to do to make it real," She looked into my eyes, her gaze not faltering even for a second, "Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me cause I'd already know."

Temari stood up slowly, rocking back and forth as she strummed the next part. I just stared at her back as she continued playing, my heart beating quickly.

"What would you do if my heart was torn in two?

More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real.

What would you do if I took those words away?

Then you wouldn't be able to make things new…just by saying 'I love you'."

She jumped back a bit as she played the wrong note. Smiling sheepishly at me, she quickly adjusted the guitar's position a bit and continued playing the instrumental part. Ino giggled a bit beside me, but I kept quiet. I almost forgot Ino was still here, even if she was leaning on me.

She glared at Ino and placed the guitar on the armchair before taking a seat beside me. Ino stood up right when Temari sat down. The two of us watched as she stumbled to the refrigerator. Temari looked at me, I looked back at her with a shrug. The blonde grabbed four bottles of beer and stumbled back across the living room.

"Goo naits," Ino slurred, tripping on her own feet trying to get into her room. Temari sighed as she got up and made her way to the washroom. I went back to my room since I had already brushed my teeth earlier.

I got to work organizing my papers. It takes a while to put everything in the write divider sections but it has to be done, or it'll take me even longer to find the crap I need for Monday's test. I've got most the stuff in my head, but if I slack off tomorrow, I tend to forget things. I also need to get some sketches done tomorrow for blacksmithing later on this week.

I heard the door squeak as it shut behind me but didn't turn around to look. A piece of paper slipped out of my pile and slid into the back of the desk. Since the desk had a back panel, I couldn't just reach under and get it.

"Ah, crap," I muttered, scratching my head. I felt someone else's presence behind me, but I had something bigger to worry about. I flipped through my stack of papers to try and figure out which page I had lost. Of course, the title page of all pages… I cursed under my breath and peered over the table. I saw it but couldn't reach it just bending over the table. I scrambled on top of the desk and saw that it was caught between something. I prepared to reach and grab it.

"Need help?" Temari's voice came from behind me, startling me so much I almost fell off the desk. I shook my head and reached for the piece of paper. I had it by the fingertips, but accidentally moved it. It slipped under and out of the dark space. I turned around and was just about to jump off the desk when Temari cornered me. She placed both her arms on either side of me, her face only inches apart from mine. I stumbled backwards in surprise.

"There's something I want to say tonight," she whispered, "it's something that's relatively new to me. So if I fuck up with this tonight, please don't resent me." She was nervous, I could tell.

"I know I told you I won't do anything uncomfortable," she said, more to herself, quietly, "b-but I don't think I can hold back anymore…"

She leaned in closer to me. I wanted to back up, or push her away and run, but I was rooted on the spot. Suddenly, I didn't know _what_ I wanted anymore.

"I want you…to be my first," she whispered huskily into my ear, sending shivers throughout my body.

"I can only show you what I'm trying to say right now…" The blonde quickly captured my lips in a chaste kiss. She broke off quickly and dove into my eyes. She pulled me closer to the edge of the desk, not breaking off any eye contact. Without warning, she pulled me in for another kiss. Our first real kiss. It was a much more passionate one. Her lips were even softer than I had imagined. The peck she gave me weeks ago hardly counted as a kiss. But now, I felt her for the first time. I tasted her for the first time, the taste of sweet honey.

She pulled me closer to her and into a sitting position, situating herself between my legs. Her hands fell to my hips as I wrapped my arms around her neck. One of her hands started to make it's way up. I sighed into the kiss as her fingers brushed over the same spot on my dream.

"I know you want this as much as I do," she whispered, breaking the kiss for a moment, "I heard you moan my name this afternoon… when you were sleeping…I want to hear it again, for real this time." She gazed into my eyes. Her usual dark green ones were so clouded with lust, I couldn't see beyond them at all. That was the look… the look I felt like I've been anticipating for all my life. It was the look of someone, anyone, who wanted me as bad as this.

She trailed her kisses down to the crook of my neck before resting her forehead there.

"Stop me if I go over the line. Don't hesitate to hurt me," Temari muttered into my neck before inching both hands upwards. She unhooked my bra with one hand swiftly, tossing it onto the floor. Her other hand cupped my left breast, kneading it gently. My mind shut down completely right when her fingers came in contact with my hardened nipple.

Her other hand joined her quickly, gently massaging both my breasts in perfect unison. I gave a small mewl just as I had in my dream, as I clung onto her shoulders. Temari withdrew her warm hands and grabbed my oversized T-shirt, pulling it over my head and tossing it to the ground unceremoniously.

I gave a small gasp, and my arms immediately flew to my chest, trying desperately to cover my embarrassing mounds of flesh.

"D-Don't look, it's…" I blushed and bent over with my head down on my lap.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, I think they're absolutely adorable," she replied with a smile, lifting my chin up and planting a kiss on my lips. Once she pulled away, she quickly took off her own shirt, and throwing it on the floor on top of my own. If I weren't sitting already, I would've surely collapsed. They were so…perfect in size and shape. All I could do is hide mine in shame.

"Stop it Tenten," she said, prying my arms away. I gave a small whine as she intertwined both her hands in mine to prevent me from flailing my arms around. She took this opportunity to kiss me fully on the lips before trailing down from my neck and to my chest with butterfly kisses.

She moved down to my left breast first, flicking her tongue over it once. I moaned softly, unable to suppress the strange sensation. She flicked it over a second time, I felt her smirk as I wiggled. She gave me one more lick before freeing my hands and nipping the sensitive tip gently. I wrapped both arms around her neck, arching into her mouth while she nipped and pulled with one in her mouth and another between her fingers.

My crazy dream paled in comparison to this craziness. My whole body was on fire, and overflowing with desire. I felt my libido jumpstart as her fingers and mouth switched places. I wrapped my legs around her waist in attempt to get even closer to her. Temari gave a low groan as our skin came in contact. Her voice never fails to make me want her even more. A crazy want to the extent of abnormality.

Her head came back up, her lips sweeping up my own in a fiery kiss. Her left hand ran down my side slowly as her other hand fingered the waistband of my shorts. Her lips left again as fast as they came. Her head dove down, hovering above my burning crotch. To my dismay, she moved up a bit more. Looking up at me with darkened eyes, she smiled seductively before giving a light lick on that sensitive spot below my bellybutton. She slowly dragged her tongue upwards, keeping her gaze fixed on mine. I bent over, my hand clawing her naked back, trying my hardest to suppress another moan as her tongue flickered over that spot again. She lapped that same exact spot a couple of times, emitting small mewls from me into her ear. I took this chance to pull out the elastics of her four perfect pompoms.

Unable to take much more of the pace she was working at, I kicked her. She stumbled backwards a bit in surprise, her wonderful mounds of flesh bobbing as she nearly tripped. I blushed but managed a seductive smile of my own before jumping off the table. I tackled her onto the floor, straddling her hips.

"Ino was right, you're a pretty feisty one," Temari said with a chuckle, "not that I'm complaining, of course." She tried to get up on her elbows, but I was fast enough to pin both of her arms down in time, kissing her feverishly.

"That was a very femme (5) thing to do," she smirked up at me after I had pulled away.

"S-Shut up!" I replied, reaching for her open chest.

I had barely even gotten to poke it before the sandy-blonde flipped me so that I was somehow _standing_ against the wall.

"What the—" I started, a bit dazed at the sudden quick movement.

"You're just asking to be _raped_, Tenten," She whispered huskily into my ear. She pinned both my arms above my head as she kissed me again, nibbling on my lower-lip gently. My head was spinning as she kept one hand on both my wrists, her free hand probing around, groping and squeezing every part of my upper-body.

"S-Stop p-playing with me," I growled through the kiss, trying my best to manage a glare into her dark eyes. As soon as I said it, her eyes began to cloud up again, from surprise to lust. I was startled for a second, but she kept her composure. Unfortunately, she still moved ever so slowly and teasingly. A wicked smile spread across her face slowly as her free hand traveled south once again. He hand stayed on the skin above the elastic, just circling it lightly with her thumb. I wiggled beneath her, unable to control my excitement. My breath got caught in my throat as she thrusted her own hips against my own to stop me from moving. I tried to move my hands, but her grip only tightened.

Finally, her free hand delved into my shorts. I groaned as she cupped my soaking wet panties. I would've tore my hair out in frustration if I could as she just kept her hand there, stroking the soiled cotton ever so slowly with her finger.

"You're wet," she said a matter-of-factly, smirking at me.

"Y-you'd be too if you were in my position…" I replied coldly with another glare. She laughed lightly as she increased the speed of her rubbing. I moaned, feeling my legs start to give way. She released her grip on me and pulled my shorts down, letting it pool around my ankles. She kicked them away to the side quickly before settling her thigh between my legs. I felt a moan creeping up the back of my throat as my burning core came in contact with her long, jean-clad legs.

"That's an adorable panda bear," she giggled, poking the front of my panties. I glowered at her as best I could while biting back another moan. She reached down under me, rubbing my clitoris through the soaked piece of cloth. I moaned her name loudly, running a hand through the back of her sandy-blonde hair.

I whined as she withdrew her fingers, shoving them into my mouth before pulling down and kicking away my panties as well. I tasted really strange…but I suppose it wasn't bad either.

"Ready for some wild finger-fucking?" Temari growled sexily into my ear. I felt a shiver go up my spine as her choice of words floated through my head.

Her finger ran up and down my opening, as if trying to get a feel of it all. I sighed in desperation at how long she was taking. I sighed again as her soft fingertips brushed my clitoris lightly. One of her hands held onto my hips, afraid I would collapse or something while her other hand stroked my aching pussy (6). My breath began to quicken, keeping up with the rate of my heartbeat.

She kissed me deeply once more as she slid one finger inside me. I gasped into the kiss, but didn't break the contact. The first plunge is always the most sensual to me. But I've only ever touched myself.

I can feel myself almost coming as she slid her finger in and out at a slow, steady pace. It's embarrassing, but I can't hold it in. She started to increase her speed. Suddenly, I felt myself getting even fuller as she added a second finger to the steady pumping.

I tilted my head back, closing my eyes and breaking the kiss. My whole body shook as I came. The orgasm surged through my body like a thousand watts of electricity. I leaned onto Temari's naked chest as the aftershock settled. She looked at me with a surprise expression. It disappeared quickly, replaced by a wicked smile as she licked her lips.

I was taken completely off-guard when she entered me again. Her fingers went as far as they could go, curling slightly as it entered. I emitted a loud moan, almost a scream, before latching myself onto her. Her fingers pumped faster than before, lifting me off my feet. I emitted sounds that were alien to me every time her long fingers thrusted into me. I wrapped my legs around her waist, clinging onto her feverishly. A grunt. A moan. A gasp, it goes on… I could feel ever beat of my heart, of her heart. Every beat was like the pounding of drums. Music, birds, and chimes. I heard them all.

Faster and faster… deeper and deeper… my mind spun and my body reacted to the melodic rhythm of our dance. My entire body was on fire. It was as if I was being consumed by hell fire, simply burning. Burning in my own desires.

What I would give to burn in her arms forever…

Her own body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. I can feel her breathing quicken at my ear.

It wasn't long before she added a third finger in. I threw my head back in ecstasy, the feeling of her fingers filling me up completely. I felt like I was being torn apart, ripped in half. The fire and the electricity surged up my spine, spreading through my whole body. A thousand degrees of heat, a thousand watts of electricity, a thousand feelings, soaring through all me at once. I couldn't handle it… It was too much.

But I couldn't stop. I wanted more. I wanted her deeper. Faster…

"F-Fuck…" she muttered between pants, speeding up her thrusts even more. Her sudden curse brought me even closer to my second orgasm.

I tried to move my hips in time with her fingers, in attempt to reach climax quicker. But there wasn't enough space between us to really have an effect.

Her other hand left my hip abruptly. She moved her hand sensuously up the side of my body, stopping only to wipe her thumb across my hardened nipple. I only managed a soft moan before she slid two of her fingers into my mouth.

It's like she was psychic, shutting me up before release.

A second electrical torrent ripped through my body, relatively more violent than the first one. I threw my head back and screamed in pleasure, not caring for the consequences. In the midst of my own screams, I could make out Temari's moans as well. I would've came a third time just hearing that if I wasn't going through those horrible spasms.

Temari quickly withdrew her fingers from my mouth and smothered my screams with a kiss. She pulled out from inside me as well. Breaking the kiss, I watched wide-eyed as she licked each finger clean. She sucked on them thoroughly, making sure to get every drop, much to my excitement.

She set me on the ground slowly. I wobbled as my feet as the ground was so alien all of a sudden. The numbness and stickiness between my legs was more than I could bear at the moment. I managed to take a step but my legs gave way. Fortunately Temari caught me in time and picked me up, carrying me bridal style to my... I mean _our_ bed.

She placed me gently on the bed and kicked off her jeans before joining me. After pulling the covers over both of us, she snuggled me closer to her. I relaxed into her immediately, as if by instinct. They say girls fit together like pieces of a puzzle. I would've never guessed they meant it _this_ way. But no doubt it's true. Even with the considerable high difference, we fit together perfectly. I felt safe in the sandy-blonde's arms. I felt like a lost sheep, finally found by Bo Peep.

"Tenten," Temari murmured into my ear, I hadn't even realized I was falling asleep until she woke me up. I looked up at her and smiled. My smile faltered as soon as I saw how uncertain she looked.

"I-I'm sorry." I stared at her confusedly.

"What for?"

"Um… for…" She screwed up her face, trying to find the right words. I just smiled up at her before inching up to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not."

"W-What?"

"You heard me." I tried my best to fight sleep, as this could be important.

"Aren't you just a bit unhappy I couldn't go on longer?"

"What? Why would I be?"

"I don't know, a lot of girls are like that for some reason. Three or more rounds is usually the average… But it usually doesn't affect me…"

"And I assumed this time it did?"

"Hell yeah! I came in my pants just touching _you_. I've _never_ reached orgasm before while touching someone else."

"Well I hope you're not just using me to calm your sexual frustrations just because you can't have nightly guests over," I said nonchalantly, turning my back to her.

"It's quite the opposite actually," she breathed into my ear. I felt that familiar shiver and the small surge of electricity as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"W-What?" I replied, turning around to face her again. Her face was inches away. My heart skipped a beat or two as I found myself falling into her beautiful dark green eyes.

"You heard me," she said, smirking as she repeated my earlier statement, "I slept around because of you. Too bad, none of them distracted me enough. And now that my dream came true, I don't think I can ever sleep around again."

"B-But…why?"

"I didn't want to force anything on you. So all I could do was wait for signs. Do I need to tell you how frustrated I was?"

"I can't imagine," I whispered into her chest.

Just as I began drifting off to sleep again, she ducked her head a bit and kissed me softly.

"I don't think showing you was enough. So let me just say… I love you, Tenten," Temari whispered, snuggling into me.

"I love you too," I mumbled before sleep completely overpowered me.

The next morning, Ino didn't say anything about the amount of noise. Temari and I just assumed she was too stoned to notice. But then I saw her earplugs. Or should I say... _my_ earplugs. Hn, I guess it was useful after all.

Now that I've been in Suna for about two months, I decided to stay here. I realized the only reason I thought it was boring at first was because I was too busy to notice things, that's all.

In one more month, winter vacation with begin. I plan on bringing Temari back to Konoha with me, just to freak my mom out. I suppose I can call it revenge for all those times she made me get along with her countless boyfriends.

* * *

(1) I'm just winging this whole college thing. Sorry…

(2) Use your imagination… it's more fun that way.

(3) I don't know nor do I care what the drinking age is in Japan. All I know is that you're allowed to drink here at nineteen years old. So there.

(4) I heard Paku Romi (Temari's Japanese voice actor) play it on the Naruto radio show! Ah, she's so hot! XD

(5) Femme is the equivalent of "uke" in case you didn't know.

(6) I hate using this word, I really do. But unfortunately, my vocabulary is very limited. You've probably noticed that already.

* * *

**A/N:** R&R please :D 


End file.
